


forgotten.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [59]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby believes that John has forgotten him, but Bobby could never forget John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgotten.

Bobby believes that John has forgotten him, but Bobby could never forget John. So when the time comes for them to fight one on one, Bobby does everything he can do to defeat John without killing him. After he succeeds, he bends down and reaches into John's pockets, looking for identification, and all he finds is a worn out picture of the two of them together. The second he realizes what it is, he swings John's unconscious body into his arms and carries him away from the battle, hellbent on saving him. Seems John hadn't forgotten about Bobby after all.


End file.
